


Root Beer Floats

by The_Sea_Calls



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I don’t post anything for half a year, M/M, New Years, and I just throw this together last minute smh, it’s literally just low-key fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sea_Calls/pseuds/The_Sea_Calls
Summary: Edward had a two-step plan. It was a rather simple plan.All he had to do was make it down to the corner gas station by their hideout and pick up the special ingredients. Vanilla ice-cream and root beer soda.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Root Beer Floats

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I just wrote this because I was drinking a root beer float. This is literally a last minute thing and i’m Tired™. I hope y’all like it cause it’s kinda low quality.

Edward had a two-step plan. It was a rather simple plan. 

All he had to do was make it down to the corner gas station by their hideout and pick up the special ingredients. Vanilla ice-cream and root beer soda. 

The only problem was Jonathan. He had made the couch his nest for the evening. There was no way to the door without being caught. 

So Edward sat on his bed and pondered. Slowly looking around his room for some idea. His eyes rolled over to the window and inspiration hit. There was a fire escape slightly to the left of it. With a small smirk he opened the window and popped the screen out, setting it aside. He put on his mask and rifled through his nightstand, dramatically pulling out a 10 dollar bill. How fortunate his circumstances decided to be. 

Getting down was a small stretch and climb down. The walk to the store was short as well. 

Once there he quickly located each ingredient. An outside point of view depicted Edward, intensely judging each product as though they had offended him. He quickly paid before making his way back to the apartment. 

Step one was complete.

—————

Getting back into the apartment was not as challenging as it appeared. 

He swung the grocery bag into the room before climbing back in himself. He took off his mask before popping the screen back into the window and closing it.

Edward took the items out of the bag and confidently strode past the back of the couch and into the kitchen. He sat the items down and released the breath he unintentionally holding.  
In all honesty, he was surprised he wasn’t caught. Living with a man who has practically been constantly aware of his surroundings since birth was no easy feat. 

There was no doubt about it, Edward was going to hold this over Jonathans head for a few days. 

With a smug look he washed his hands thoroughly before drying them off.

Step two was complete.

—————

Edward brought down two cups from the cabinet first. He then took out an ice-cream scoop from the drawer behind him.

Three scoops of vanilla ice cream were placed into each cup before root beer was poured in. The foam ever so slightly above the rim of the glass. 

He placed the ice-cream scoop in the sink before pulling out two spoons and placed one in each cup. With the drink in each hand he made his way out of the kitchen and behind Jonathan. He didn’t look up at Edward instantly, more lazily than anything. Once his eyes saw the cups they narrowed in suspicion.

Edward rolled his eyes before speaking, “It’s just a float, not poison.”

“You’d be surprised at the lengths people’ll take to end your life.”, Jonathan monotonously replied. 

Edward hmm’d in response as he walked around the couch and settled next to Jonathan. Edward handed one float off to the man before plastering himself to Jonathans side. 

Jonathan, on the other hand, did not react. He was long used to this behavior. 

They sat there eating their floats, curled up next to each other. Jeopardy playing in the background at an acceptable volume. They didn’t choke on the foam from the root beer. It was wonderfully peaceful. 

A loud bang echoed outside. Soon after a multitude of others followed after it.  
They both stopped eating.

“I guess it’s 12.”, said Edward.

Jonathan gave a sound of acknowledgment.

“Happy New Year, dear.”

Jonathan gave another sound of acknowledgement. 

For a moment it was silent, as it could be, before words were spoken .

“Happy new year.”


End file.
